Inductors are often large and bulky in comparison to other electrical components as are available today. This bulk constitutes a disadvantage when space limitations constitute a critical design consideration. This problem can be appreciated by making reference to FIG. 1, which constitutes a depiction of a prior art toroidal inductor housing as mounted to a conductor board (B) (in this case a printed circuit board). The inductor housing (A) mounts directly to the printed circuit board (B) and therefore requires a dedication of a substantial portion of the printed circuit board surface area. As a result, other components (C) must be positioned about it, sometimes requiring awkward physical positioning and non-desirable conductor patterns on the conductor side of the printed circuit board (B).
In view of these problems, designers may be forced to compromise by utilizing a smaller than adequate inductor in order to meet space constraints. In the alternative, larger inductors may be utilized if mounted off the conductor board. Unfortunately, the latter solution entails a number of problems that can be as difficult, if not more difficult, then the problem resolved by resort thereto.
There therefore exists a need for an inductor housing that allows an inductor of adequate size for the purpose intended to be used while simultaneously avoiding a large dedication of conductor board surface area.
In addition, a secondary need can also be identified with respect to this specification. More particularly, conductor boards such as the ones discussed above are typically mounted on a chassis. In general, the conductor board will be positioned in a standoff orientation with respect to the chassis. Various prior art standoff mechanisms will adequately perform this function. Nevertheless, such standoffs generally require a dedication of conductor board surface area which, under some circumstances, may be scarce or not available. Under such conditions, the necessary provision of a standoff mechanism can be a frustrating design criteria.
Yet another need can be identified with respect to this specification. Physically large capacitors are often used in conjunction with large inductors, the likes of which have been discussed above. Such large capacitors are often difficult to securely mount on a conductor board, and when subjected to a vibratory environment, may require the use of special clips or cable ties. This, of course, can add to the labor and material costs of constructing the product in question. Also, such mechanical fasteners can consume conductor board surface area that may already be in short supply.